39 Clues?
by The Flames of the Pheonix
Summary: This is what would happen if Amy and Dan decided NOT to take the hunt for the 39 clues. Please review and I hope you enjoy it! -No.39cluesfan
1. Decision

**1. Decision-Dan**

"Dan!" Amy shouted in her thoughts. "Focus!"

"What do you choose? Death or money?" I asked impatiently.

"It's not certain death! And besides, it's better than Great Aunt Beatrice stealing our money in some evil way of hers!" threw back Amy.

"But what about your collage money that you're saving up?" I asked, hoping to win her over. For 5 minutes, Nor Amy or I said a single word, but then eventually, a few words came out of Amy's pale mouth.  
"Alright. But I have a really bad feeling we're gonna regret this." She said bitterly.

"Of course we're not gonna regret this." I said almost encouragingly. Great Aunt Beatrice seemed very happy. Which meant only one thing. She was plotting something. I looked at Amy. She was well occupied by her book. "_Amy_." I whispered. She did not hear me. "Amy." I said normally. She eventually looked at me, but annoyed.

"Yes, Dan" She said it so sharply that for a minute I forgot what I was going to say.

"_Great Aunt Beatrice is plotting something_." I whispered it so faintly that the words barley even moved from my lips. Amy looked over to Great Aunt Beatrice, who was talking to people who also decided to take the money.

"Dan, you did say about ten minutes ago that we were NOT going to regret this." Amy pointed out nervously. I, at that point, got a little nervous too.

"We'll be ok, you'll see." I said, hoping to sound reassuring.

"I'm not so sure, Dan. Not meaning to scare you." Amy said unsurely.

I didn't say anything, though deep inside I felt as if maybe Amy was right. What if we made the wrong decision? Maybe we should have thought it through again just in case? And maybe it's too late. I shook my head as Amy continued reading her book. "Dan. Pull yourself together. You could die in that challenge." I thought to myself. I needed to be sure I had made the right decision.


	2. Regret

2-Regrets-Amy

'_I didn't mind before as much as I do now. I get this feeling that Great Aunt Beatrice is trying to win us over and make us trust her so that we give her the money to keep safe. Well, as long as I live, she will never be trusted by me.'_ Those thoughts kept going round and round in my head. I really wondered if we had made the wrong decision. "Amy? Are you in there? I wanna ask you something." Dan said outside the door. "Come in. What's wrong? I asked as I saw the confused expression on Dan's face. "It's Great Aunt Beatrice. She's being all nice and jolly. And I think you know what I'm thinking." Dan said "I know pretty well what your thinking. She's trying to steal our money by making us trust her." I said.

"No! Well, yeah, kinda." Dan replied.

"Why do you always try to deny it?" I snapped. "What do you mean?" Dan asked innocently. "You know what I mean!" I shouted, loosing my temper. "I don't!" Dan shot back.

"Yes you-" Amy started. "Amy, Dan, I need you here for just a minute!" shouted Great Aunt Beatrice from downstairs. I sighed. "Coming!" I shouted to Beatrice. Dan slowly dragged behind.


	3. Outrage

3-Outrage-Dan

Amy was right. Ever since she said that she would regret it! Great Aunt Beatrice actually asked if we could give her the money to keep safe! If only we chose to take the quest and not care about stupid collage and my collections!

"Dan, what are we gonna do?" Amy asked finally saying something instead of looking like she was in pain.

"Why do you think I'm the one who's supposed to come up with something!" I shouted back. "Because you were the one who felt strongly about taking the money!" Amy hissed angrily.

"Butt out! You agreed!" I shot back.

"Yeah, under pressure!" Amy said, slowly calming down

"What makes you think I don't think that what Great Aunt Beatrice is doing is an outrage?" I shouted even louder than the last few times.

"Because before you tried to hide the fact that you made a mistake!" Amy shouted, now getting angry again.

"Sorry, if I remember correctly, I'm the one who tried to MAKE a decision." I said.

"That's not true and you know it! I tried to get to the decision of doing the quest!" Amy said, and she had a point.

"Ok, I'll think of something." I said.

"Fast?" asked Amy

"Fast." I replied.

"Thanks, by the way." Amy said

I didn't focus. It wasn't fair. I had to make the choice at the same time as having to face an outrage, which Great Aunt Beatrice had set up. She actually was dumb enough to ask us if she can 'borrow' the money or at least keep it 'safe'.

To think I actually thought that maybe, just maybe Beatrice would leave it alone and let Amy and I actually live a good life without our regrets involving Great Aunt Beatrice. I was actually dumb enough to even have a bit of trust in Beatrice.


	4. Idea

4-Idea-Dan

"Ok," I said. "I have a plan."

"Well, lets here it." Amy said impatiently.

"We try to get back into the hunt. Now, I know they will have a better lead, but it could be worth it." I said hopefully.

"Ok, let me get this straight. You kept me waiting for 4 hours down stairs and in the end, this is your idea?" Amy said sharply and disappointedly.

"Well, I didn't see you bother to think of anything!" I shouted, slowly losing my temper.

"Ok fine. But we can't just join." Amy said.

"Yeah, but we can bribe Mr McIntyre with the money." I said just hoping Amy wouldn't come up with a good reason why it's not a good idea.

"No way Dan. It's too risky." Amy said, but something was weird about the way she said it.

"Ok, fine. But Dan, please DON'T make me regret it!" Amy said bravely.

"I promise. This is how we do it. First of all, we track him down with this new application I just uploaded on my phone, then, you appear and start making him all surprised that you knew where he was, then, you ask if we could join, then if he says yes then fantastic, but if he says no, then we just say that we don't want the money and leave it, then he will take it but in the mean time, I will try to steal a copy of the first clue which was in his brief case. Oh yeah, by the way, you'll need to make him sit down so he lets go of his brief case, so I can take the clue." I said, loosing my breath.

"Ok, but how do you know that there's a copy of the clue in his brief case?" Amy asked

"I saw him put it in after we said money." I said, sounding proud of myself.

"Ok, so, time to put your application thing into action. Jeez, how do you understand all this technology?" Amy said with a sigh.

"21st century. You really need to catch up." I said, whilst I was typing Mr McIntyre's name into my phone. "Ok, I found him, he's in Philadelphia." I said, ready to go. "Ok, I'm gonna go tell Great Aunt Beatrice that were gonna go to Nellie's house, and then we can ask her to Au pair us through the journey, let her chill out while we go ahead with your plan." Amy said in a hurry.


	5. 39 Clues?

5. 39 Clues? -Amy

There he was. Sitting in front of me. Mr McIntyre took another sip of his coffee. I was getting so nervous. What if we were making the wrong choice? But I had to stick with the plan.

"Mr McIntyre? I just wanted to ask, on behalf of Dan too, could we, by any chance join the hunt?" Mr McIntyre looked at me suspiciously.

"No, of course not. You had the chance, and you said no. That was your mistake." Mr McIntyre replied

"Please." I begged, not wanting to have to slam the money and act all angrily. "NO!" Mr McIntyre shouted.

"Well, we didn't want the money anyway, so here!" I shouted dramatically, hoping not to be too obvious. I left, but he came after me trying to give me the money back. I ran further, so that Dan had a good chance to steal the clue. Eventually, I stopped, and let Mr McIntyre catch up. "Amy, are you sure you don't want the money?" He asked, gasping for breath.

"Yeah. Just take it." I said normally. We walked back together and when we got there, they sat down, and the Mr McIntyre noticed that his brief case was slightly open. "That's strange." Mr McIntyre mumbled.

"What is?" I asked. "Someone has been looking through my brief case." said Mr McIntyre, who was starting to get worried.

"I should be going. It's probably because I ran off. I said, pretending to be all guilty. "Before you go, can you help me find this old piece of paper?" Mr McIntyre asked.

"Don't see why not." I said, though I could think of over a million reasons why I shouldn't stay. It had been long, but I didn't realise it was so long that Dan felt the need to check if I was by any chance in the cafe. There and then, was the moment we both dreaded. Dan was there, holding the clue in his hand, and yes, Mr McIntyre saw him and started to chase him. I tried to stop him but I was too late. He had caught Dan, took the clue and threw the money back at us. "Nice try." He said as he walked away.

"It looks like we have to go back home and think of something else." Dan said disappointedly.


	6. End for all

6- End for all- Dan

When we got home, Amy sunk onto the couch and buried her face in her hands. "What should we do now?" I asked. "Mr McIntyre wont trust us anymore." I said gloomily. There was a smash. Amy went over. "Oh no! It's Beatrice's favourite piece of bone china!" SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! "What's going on!" Nellie Screamed. "There's no earthquake!" I shouted.

We ran at top speed outside of the house. We were yet to discover that we were not the only ones. All the other houses toppled to the ground. Then ours followed. Rocks started falling from the sky! "What's happening!" Nellie screamed.

"I don't know!" Shouted Amy.

"Whatever it is, it isn't good!" I yelled. There was a small, moving feeling, as if we were falling but we weren't. Then I thought about it. Something really fishy was happening. "THE EARTH IS FALLING!" I shouted.

"WHAT!" Nellie and Amy said together. "WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Dan shouted! Soon, we all gathered round to try to find shelter though it was pointless. "Amy." I said.

"Yeah." Amy replied.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked. "We seem to be the only ones who know about the earth here." I pointed out.

"We need Nellie." Amy said. Nellie was listening to music, trying to take the fear away, but was obviously not focusing. "Nellie!" I shouted. "Yes?" Nellie replied shakily. We need you to grab everyone's attention. We need to tell them something and you know what it is." I said. "Ok." Nellie said even more scared than before. "EVERYONE PLEASE BE QUIET! WE HAVE AN ANOUNCMENT TO MAKE!" Nellie Yelled. Everyone listened. "The Earth is falling everyone!" Amy said without regrets. Everyone gasped and started talking. I went outside to see if there was anyone else. Great Aunt Beatrice was probably dead. I looked into the sky. There was writing. It said: To Amy and Dan. I stopped there to get Amy. When she came, we read it together. To Amy and Dan, You should have taken the hunt. That way you would have saved the world. Amy was right! From. There was a blank space. I was shocked. Amy was right! We should have taken the hunt! "I'm sorry Amy," I said.

"No, Dan. We're sorry." Amy said.

"I don't understand." I said confused.

"Well, I didn't fight hard enough for what I thought, and you were wrong." Amy said. I looked up.

"Amy, watch out!" I screamed, but I was too late. The rock had hit her. There was a rock hurtling toward me. I tried to run, but I was frozen. Then I woke up. I looked at the calendar. Funeral day.


	7. The Trip

7- The Trip- Dan

I was so relieved. But I was sad. I wish that Grace's death were a nightmare too. I wondered if the hunt would be true. But it wouldn't be. I thought about why Great Aunt Beatrice screamed so much when I asked if I could go as a ninja. I knew I wouldn't be allowed, just not with such a reaction. Then my mind drifted to the nightmare that I had just woken up out of. The rock hitting Amy. The Houses falling down. The Many deaths throughout. The Message in the sky. And last but not least, Mr McIntyre. He was the basic Devil. He could even be real. But as I said for the hunt, it's unlikely. The journey felt like a 7-hour journey, and we hadn't even arrived yet. Amy was staring at me like I was acting really strangely, but every now and then checking back at her book. Great Aunt Beatrice even asked what was wrong. I simply said nothing, and went back to my nightmare. I thought about this Mr McIntyre. For some reason, I questioned myself to if he was real or not. All I really wanted was the likely thing. That he would not be real. Amy looked up at me. "Are you sure your alright, your awfully quiet." Amy said.

"Like I said to Great Aunt Beatrice, I'm fine, but thanks." I lied. Amy noticed, but she didn't say anything. She probably thought it was because of Grace, which was partly true. I went back for the third time and tried desperately not to. Luckily, Amy leaned over to whisper something to me. "What's the matter? I have a feeling it's not just about Grace. Please tell me." Amy whispered it so gently that I just heard what she had said.

"Fine, I had a really weird nightmare, and it all started at Grace's funeral." I whispered.

"Oh, well then, there's nothing to worry about. It was just a nightmare you'll be fine. Now all that's left is Grace. Remember, It's fine to be sad about Grace, but don't let your nightmare pile on more sadness." Amy Said, Reassuringly. But then, wouldn't you know it, I went back! But this time, I fought hard to get out. I changed the whole story, but I didn't manage to accept the hunt. I don't know why. But everything else was different. Like all the deaths. The ending too. I was a lot more satisfied.


	8. Decision Time Again

8- Decision Time Again-Dan

I can't believe it. A man named Mr McIntyre had announced that there was a hunt named as the 39 clues. We also had an option to take money instead. This made me feel sick. "Dan, Focus!" Amy shouted

"Ok, I'm focusing." I said back.

"What do you want to do?" Amy asked.

"I want to take the hunt. I know we could die, but it's better than going back to being poor." I said.

"But we won't be poor." Amy said.

"Great Aunt Beatrice won't be, but we will be." I said back

"What do you mean?"

"Great Aunt Beatrice will make us give her the money to 'keep safe', then she goes and spends our money." I said

"Fair point, but then we would be chased, and if caught, go into the hands of social services. Amy pointed out. We both stopped talking for 5 minutes. No, we have to take this hunt. We can get Nellie to Au Pair us for our trip to wherever we have to go, that way we won't get caught by social services. Simple." I said.

"Fine." Amy said.

That's the story of the start of the 39 clues hunt.

Now, if you don't mind, I have to go look for the next clue, so bye!

********************

AUTHORS COMMENT

I hoped you liked my first proper story for not only Fan Fiction, but ever that I properly focused on!

-No.1 39cluesfan

See ya!


End file.
